Harry Potter and the Dawn of Darkness
by Wizard
Summary: fifth year fic harry and the gang begin there fifth year when you-know-who begins another reign of terror this time hes not just trying to take the U.K. hes going global
1. Return to number 4 Privet Drive

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, I don't expect this to be really good but I hope that whoever reads this will like it.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Dawn of Darkness  
  
Chapter One: Return to Number 4 Privet Drive  
  
After another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter was once again on his way home from Kings Cross- Station in the backseat of his Uncle Vernon's new company car. As Harry waited for the car ride to end, he couldn't help recall the events of the past year.  
  
At the end of the year Harry Potter witnessed with his own eyes the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. Harry had been in the Triwizard Tournament along with Cedric Diggory who died by Peter Pettigrew by the means of the killing curse. Harry could not stop feeling guilty for the death of Cedric. He couldn't imagine what Cho Chang, his crush and Cedric's girlfriend was thinking at this very moment. Was she mad at him? Did she blame him for Cedric's death? He couldn't get these thoughts out of his mind.  
  
All too soon the car ride came to an end, and he was home at Number 4 Privet Drive. Greeted by his Uncle's voice.  
  
"BOY! GET YOUR RUDDY ARSE IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT."  
  
As soon as Harry stepped through the door his uncle had all of Harry's school things locked in the cupboard under the stairs faster than you could say Quiddich. Great he thought to himself how am I supposed to complete my summer work. The only thing that Uncle Vernon didn't pack under the stairs was his pet owl, Hedwig. Harry was at least grateful to have his owl for company.  
  
  
  
The next morning he had woken up to at first thought was an earthquake, but it was really his whale of a cousin Dudley. The next thing he heard was his Aunt's shrill voice.  
  
"UP!UP!UP!HURRY AND GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST."  
  
Sighing Harry got up and reached the kitchen as fast as he could. Apparently his Uncle had gotten so fed up with eating "Rabbit Food," that he demanded his Aunt Petunia allow him to eat real food. His Uncle and Aunt tried reasoning with Dudley's school nurse about taking Dudley off of his diet, but to no avail.  
  
"Hurry up boy and cook the bacon before you burn it," said Uncle Vernon  
  
After he was done cooking the breakfast he was up in his room. Usually he'd be in the garden or doing chores in the house but for some odd reason the Dursleys were being kind to him. He was thinking about last year when he and Cedric had taken the portkey, and heard Voldemort and his followers' voices.  
  
Kill the spare, which were the first words he heard after he had taken the portkey. The next thing he recalled was Voldemort tying him to a tombstone, and Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew) slashing his arm in order to get his blood which was vital for Volemorts rebirth potion. He remembered dueling with Volemort, causing Priori Incanteum, and managing to grab Cedric and the cup to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
That was all Harry could think about in his hours when he returned home to the Dursley residence. He felt guilty even though he knew it wasn't his fault that Cedric died he just couldn't help thinking that it was his fault. Just when Harry felt like nodding off he heard his aunt's voice again.  
  
"H-Harry could you come down into the livingroom a moment, your Uncle, Dudley, and I have something we need to share with you," said Aunt Petunia in a normal not shrill type voice.  
  
As he proceeded descending the stairs he was very curious to know what was going on. He never ever recalled being invited by the Dursleys to talk with them, it must be very important he thought as he made his way into the livingroom.  
  
As Harry sat down on a chair, his aunt began to give him very surprising news.  
  
  
  
" Your Uncle , Dudley, and I have decided to move to Majorca, because your Uncle has retired from his job at the Drill Company."  
  
Before Petunia could continue Harry spoke out, " move! move! you can't move what about my school?"  
  
I said we would be moving I never said that you would move with us. Good thought Harry to himself. Well a problem has occurred on where you will go live with, believe it or not we were going to take you with us but that man at your school his name was Dumbledore said no you couldn't move because he was afraid for your safety. So we have thought about who would take you in, and we have decided since Mrs. Figg moved last year we couldn't place you with her; and then we talked about it with Dumbledore; and he said that you would be safe with your friend from that freak school of yours Hermione Granger and her family for the time being.  
  
Harry felt like jumping for joy the Dursleys are going to be gone, and he will be staying with Hermione. His Uncle and Aunt said that they talked with the Granger's today and said that they were fine with the arrangement. His Aunt said that the Grangers are going to arrive the following day at noon. This is going to be a great summer thought Harry for once not thinking about the death of Cedric Diggory. 


	2. Welcome to the Grangers

Disclaimer: all characters are property of J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who revived this story so fad here's the next part  
  
Harry Potter and the Dawn of Darkness  
  
Chapter Two: Welcome to the Grangers  
  
When Harry went to his bedroom that night he just couldn't get over his luck. His aunt, uncle, and whale of a cousin Dudley were actually moving to Majorca. The best part of it was that Harry got to go stay with the Grangers, with his friend Hermione. This was going to be the best summer he had yet thought Harry as he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up before hearing his aunts shrill voice he started packing his bags to be prepared for the arrival of the Grangers. He knew that since the Grangers were muggles that they probably would drive a car and not come smashing through the fireplace like the Weasleys did the year before. Although Harry thought to himself it would be funny to see the look on his uncles face if they did come though the fireplace.  
  
As he made his way downstairs he started preparing breakfast for the dursleys.  
  
" I hope that the Grangers will come the NORMAL way to pick you up," spat Aunt Petunia  
  
Harry replied by saying that most likely they will come the normal way because that Hermiones parents were dentists, and not magic folk. His Aunt and Uncle seemed very pleased by this statement. Since Harry had to start packing as it was already half past ten his Uncle was rather happy to see his nephew get ready to leave that he allowed him to get all his stuff from the cupboard in order to get ready to leave.  
  
**********************  
  
All too soon for the Dursleys the clock read eleven forty-five which left only fifteen minutes to be ready for the arrival of the Grangers. Harry was anxiously waiting for their arrival by the front door with all of his belongings with him. Just as Harry looked at the clock reading eleven fifty-nine there was a knock at the door.  
  
Hesitantly Uncle Vernon rose to answer the door. Standing at the doorway was none other than Chris Granger with his wife Isabel Granger.  
  
" Ah great to finally meet you Vernon and your family."  
  
" Y-Yes a pleasure meeting you as well Chris and Isabel Granger, allow me to introduce my nephew Harry as I'm already sure you heard about," said Vernon.  
  
" Why of course, we hear about Harry here all the time, Hermione only talks about you and Ron constantly, and we are pleased to have you come stay with us," said Isabel.  
  
" Well Vernon we must really be off now a lot to do today, very nice meeting you once again," said Chris.  
  
As they were on their way out the door Harry stopped to turn back to his Uncle. " U-Uncle V-Vernon thank you for keeping me with you for all these years," said Harry.  
  
Just as Harry was on his way out the door his Uncle said to him in barely a whisper that only Harry heard " Your Welcome."  
  
**************************  
  
As he got in the Grangers car he saw Hermione sitting in the back seat reading Hogwarts, A History. As soon as she heard Harry open the door she immediately stopped reading and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Harry I'm so happy that you will stay with us this summer, I was really happy when Dumbledore said it was ok," said Hermione.  
  
On the way back to the Grangers Hermione and him were talking on how the Dursleys were going to Majorca and that the Grangers would be going to Italy this summer for three weeks and naturally Harry would get to go with them. As the car stopped at a house that looked more like a mini mansion on a suburban street right outside of London he could only stare in amazement at the Grangers house.  
  
"Well Harry here we are this is our home," said Chris as he hopped out of his car to help Harry with his things. The house as Harry already said looked like a mini mansion, this kind of house made the Dursleys house look like a cardboard box. The house was a brick type of color house with elegant green shutters and windows that were the height of one floor of the Dursleys house, in other words this house was huge. As Harry looked at the front of the house he saw a fountain with what looked like a greenhouse nearby. As he looked in the back he saw a huge pool in a G shape structure. Wow thought Harry, Hermione never said that they were rich.  
  
Hermione was silently giggling at Harrys astonished expression at their house. As they entered the house Harry followed Chris up to the second floor of the house where Chris led him into a bedroom which was the size of the Dursleys basement if not bigger. The colors of the room were scarlet and gold which made it look exactly like the Gryffindor common room; it even had a fireplace, which had a couch and a chair in front of it. As he looked at the bed he saw it was a king-sized bed which in front of it had a muggle TV  
  
Just as Harry and Chris dropped his stuff down Chris said, " Harry welcome to your room." Those four words alone almost made Harry faint right there and then.  
  
" T-T-This is my room," stammered Harry to Mr. Granger. "Yes this is your room Harry," replied Chris with a rather amusing voice. "I hope that you like this room Harry we started fixing it up for you as soon as we knew you'd be coming, of course the colors Hermione chose since we didn't know which colors you liked," said Chris.  
  
" Are you kidding I love this room how could I not, its awesome," said Harry in a excited voice.  
  
"Well me and Isabel will be fixing up dinner do come down when you are done organizing your things Hermione will help you, oh and one more thing brush your teeth and floss them before you come downstairs," said Chris as he left the room.  
  
"Harry I'm glad you like your room, we worked hard getting it ready for you, I told my parents how awful the Dursleys treated you and they wanted you to have a nice room while you are here," said Hermione.  
  
Harry ran up and hugged Hermione so hard he almost knocked her, over when he let go he said, " Thank you so much Herm you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"Really Harry as I said before it was the least we could do for you," said Hermione. As they finished organizing Harry's things in his room they went to go in the Bathroom to brush and floss their teeth. Hermione kept apologizing for having to do this she said that her parents would make them brush and floss at the very least four times a day.  
  
When they were done flossing and brushing in the bathroom they made there way down to the huge dining room for supper with the Grangers.  
  
"Well that took you guys less time than I expected to get down here, since my wife is still cooking supper its not quite yet finished how about you help me give Harry the grand tour of the house Mione," said Chris.  
  
As they went through the whole house which took them a half-hour to complete because the house was so big. One of the things about the tour that Harry saw was a huge study room, which looked like the size of a muggle type library. He couldn't believe that, so he thought to himself know wonder Hermione is the smartest in our class. Finally as they came back to the dining room they settled down to eat dinner which was fabulous.  
  
The dinner that Mrs. Granger cooked made Aunt Petunia's dinner look like garbage. They had salad, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and rice. This dinner was splendid Harry said to Isabel as he went up to his room that night. The next day Harry and Hermione would be at the house alone because it was Monday and the Grangers had to go to work.  
  
As Harry bade Hermione and her parents good night he went in his room. For a little while he watched TV which he actually enjoyed doing because he got to watch what he wanted. As he got tired he turned off the television and got ready to fall asleep he was really tired after the long day at the Grangers. For once he though that he may actually have a fun and normal summer.  
  
Well really come on people how often does the famous wizard Harry Potter actually get to have something "normal", yeah like that's ever going to happen he thought to himself as he nodded off to sleep before his head reached the pillow. 


End file.
